A White Christmas
by kerrieleigh
Summary: This is a oneshot of one of Naruto's christmas's. Naruto is sat upon the Hokage monument and is contemplating a 'white christmas'. Dedicated to NhienPhan who rocks!


This is a Christmas present for my greatest fan and one of my closest friends NhienPhan. She rocks and i love her so much for helping me with my story, giving me advice and generally being an amazing friend.

This fic is therefore dedicated to NhienPhan!

MERRY CHRISTMAS NHIENPHAN!

:-D

* * *

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas..."

The words were sung in a voice which wasn't bad, but wasn't anything special either. In the bitter cold air they seemed to dance and echo like magic, reaching for the star-speckled sky above as if to drag the snow from its hiding place.

"...Just like the one's I used to know..."

Pale almost blue lips moved and the voice clambered from the depths of the boy's throat and into the world. Blue eyes shone like sapphires behind the white curtain of mist that was his breath on the cold air and whisker-like scars were nearly invisible in the dark.

"...Where the treetops glisten..."

Uzumaki Naruto, the owner of the voice, looked over Konoha. It glittered with streetlights, but no tree glistened. Even the towering Christmas tree in the centre of the shinobi village was barren of lights, instead draped in tinsel that was beautiful in the sunlight but nonexistent in the night. The only visible trees were in the forest outside of Konoha's walls and in the training grounds, and they were shrouded in shadows.

"...And children listen..."

It was the early hours of the 25th of December and all of Konoha, except the unlucky shinobi picked for guard duty, were asleep. There were no _children _in Konoha – unless you were lucky enough to be born a civilian. In Konoha a person jumped from a toddler to an adult, starting shinobi training at the tender age of five. There was no time for a childhood when you were a shinobi.

"...To hear sleighbells in the snow..."

Naruto only had one memory of it ever snowing on Christmas day, and then he was too young to recall the sounds of sleighbells. He wondered vaguely if they would be loud and demanding attention like the bell used to summon shinobi in an emergency, or quiet and musical like the bells sold in the market place to be used in shinobi training methods.

"...I'm dreaming of a White Christmas..."

Naruto could see it in his mind's eye; the entire village, from the Hokage tower in the centre to his apartment complex near the wall, coated in thick cape of gleaming white snow.

"...With every Christmas card I write..."

Naruto had never received a single Christmas card, not even from his precious people, so he didn't write any for them. He knew it was selfish but he would feel sill giving out cards. They couldn't be used in training or as weapons, so they were useless.

"...May your days be merry and bright..."

Naruto didn't understand what they meant by merry. How could days be merry when you lived in a village where more people died everyday; with at least one family in mourning constantly? And even if days were as bright as days in the desert, with the sun a huge flaming orb in the sky, it would not make the days any 'merrier'.

"...And may all your Christmases be white..."

This part Naruto could understand. Although it would certainly be impractical for it to snow _every _Christmas, it would be beautiful. The most beautiful sight Naruto had eve beheld was the view of Konoha from the Hokage monument, specifically the Yondaime's head, and he knew without a doubt seeing the same view littered with shimmering snow would be beautiful beyond description.

"...I'm dreaming of a white Christmas..."

He repeated the first line with a quieter voice as he glanced over Konoha. He was sat in his favourite spout upon the Hokage monument, a wistful and sad smile decorating his face.

"...Please, give me a white Christmas"

He whispered these last words to the wind, staring upon at the starry sky and preying to whatever entity existed to give him his dream, just this once.

Sighing, and feeling more than a little foolish, Naruto laid back, bracing his head with his hands and eyed the cloudless sky above, pointing out familiar constellations to himself.

The blonde haired boy drifted to sleep somewhere between Capricorn and Aries, his eyes slowly sliding shut and his breath evening out.

The cold pinched at his body and he rolled into a ball, his breath freezing on the wind and his skin turning slightly blue. It was unsafe to sleep outside in the winter, but Naruto had survived worse.

The young boy had been sleeping for fifteen minutes when the first cloud rolled overhead. More clouds followed until the stars were completely covered. A slight breeze blew as if beckoning the frozen rain to fall, and on the breeze there came the scent of cherries and, oddly enough, ramen.

The breeze twirled around Naruto, dancing with the crisp brown leaves, and suddenly a man was there.

He was tall and skinny and wore a long flowing white coat trimmed with red flames. His hair was wild and blonde and his eyes were a deep cerulean blue. He had the face of someone who smiled a lot.

The man stepped forward, a small smile on his face, and knelt beside Naruto. He reached out and carefully stroked the boy's whiskered cheek and then ran his long fingers through Naruto's untamed hair.

Naruto smiled in his sleep and nestled into the touch. The man grinned at the boys' response, slowly leant forward and kissed the slumbering child on the forehead.

"Merry Christmas Naruto" the man said his voice echoing strangely as if it was spoken from far away. The man watched, with an odd mixture of happiness and sadness upon his face, as the first snowflake fell onto his sons cheek.

When Naruto awoke it was to the sounds of birds chirping and warmth he didn't know surrounding him. Opening his eyes he slowly sat up and was surprised to see in the night someone had covered him with a thick blanket.

He was even more surprised to see that the entire village was enveloped in a thick quilt of gleaming snow. He looked over the village awestruck and then grinned as he remembered something from the night before.

Gazing up into the clear blue sky, empty except for a newly risen sun, Naruto nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement of something he couldn't see.

"Merry Christmas dad" he said, a bright smile plastered upon his face, before he turned to look over the snow-coated Konoha once more.

* * *

Just so everyone knows this drabble/fic has nothing to do with my Meeting Naruto story, and is just a one-shot.


End file.
